big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste Wright
Celeste Wright is one of the main female protagonists in the HBO series Big Little Lies. She is portrayed by Nicole Kidman. Biography Good friends with Madeline and married to wealthy businessman Perry Wright, Celeste is the mother of twins Josh and Max.Celeste Wright played by Nicole Kidman | HBO Appearance Celeste is very tall and thin, with long red hair and blue eyes. She has a very beautiful and stunning appearance. Celeste exudes pure elegance -- she is always dressed to impress in beautiful, quality clothing. Yet she dresses very simply and never appears to be over the top. She is not a flashy person -- she is classy and understated. Personality Celeste has a shyer personality, although at times she can be very bold and forward. She is extremely loving, especially with her two boys, Max and Josh. Celeste is very close to and protective with her friends. She is always there for them when needed. Celeste at times can be very indecisive, especially in regard to Perry in Season 1, when she was unsure if she should leave him or stay. Celeste is very open and welcoming. When she met Jane and saw that Jane really needed a friend, she was there for her without question. She also helped protect and help Jane, especially when they were both faced with the Perry assault accusation. Celeste trusts her friends and doesn't doubt their word. Plot Season 1 In Season 1, Celeste appears to have the perfect life - perfect husband, perfect kids, most beautiful house, beautiful appearance, everything. But sometimes things are not always what they seem. As it turned out, Celeste's husband, Perry, was extremely abusive. She put up with it for years out of love and forgiveness of him. She often lied when asked about the strange bruises on her body. Ultimately, she reached a tipping point and decided she couldn't do it anymore. She decided to rent a little apartment and tell Perry it was over and that she was leaving him. She told him the night he died at the big party. Celeste was always very loving and protective of her children. She came to their defense when needed, but also punished them when it was required. She realized that her son was the one who hurt Amabella Klein and that this was likely a product of her husband's behavior. Throughout Season 1, Celeste was very close with Madeline and Jane. They often went out to coffee together to chat and gossip. When Jane disclosed that Celeste's husband was her rapist, Celeste was surprised but did not accuse Jane of anything. Season 2 In Season 2, Celeste is trying to move on from the death of her husband. While he was an abusive, angry man, she still loved him and misses him. She is haunted by nightmares and memories of him. Celeste is trying to help her children through the grief as well. Mary Louise Wright, Perry's mother, moves in with her and the boys to help her through this time. Celeste tries to accept her presence since she is a help, albeit annoying and rude at times. Celeste eventually tells her about how Perry abused her, to the disbelief and denial of Mary Louise. When Mary Louise tells Celeste she wants to buy an apartment nearby to help out, Celeste tells her that she thinks that's too much and that she needs more space. Mary Louise decides to fight for full custody of Celeste's twins, to which Celeste responds furiously. She says that she will never let that happen - full or partial or temporary custody- and that she will fight in court to keep her kids. Celeste finds a good lawyer to help her. She cuts Mary Louise off and only talks to her in lawyer/court settings. Celeste continues to deal with grief, missing Perry at times. She has a one night stand in Season 2, presumably to help her get over Perry. She continuously takes ambien to help her sleep, although it gives her bad side effects such as drowsiness and memory loss. Relationships Friends * Madeline Mackenzie (friend) * Jane Chapman (friend) Romantic * Perry Wright (husband) Enemies * Perry Wright (abuser) Family * Perry Wright (husband) * Josh and Max Wright (sons) * Mary Louise Wright (mother-in-law) Memorable Quotes “You’re not getting my f**king kids!” - Season 2, Episode 5, said to Mary Louise Wright Gallery |-|Season 1= Season 1 Celeste.png HBO Big Little Lies Promo 1.jpg HBO Big Little Lies Promo 2.jpg HBO Big Little Lies Promo 3.jpg HBO Big Little Lies Promo 9.jpg Somebody's Dead.jpg You Get What You Need.jpg BLL8.png BLL9.png |-|Season 2= celestes02e04.png Season 2 Celeste.jpg S2 E1 Celeste, Madeline, Renata & Jane.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise.jpg What Have They Done?.jpg Appearances Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Wright Family Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters (Season 2)